Can Three Years Change Anything?
by BellaKristina
Summary: Renee's murdered. Bella's having dreams about a guy she doesn't know. Bella moves in with Charlie. Meets the Cullens then leaves, 3 years later she meets up with some long-time friends, the Cullens. What happens when everyone is in collage toegther? BxE
1. The Move

**Chapter One: _The Move._**

The one day I forget to call my mom, is the one day something bad happens. It didn't happen to me, but to my mom. She was always telling me to call her to let her know things were okay, and when I'd be home. Only I forgot.

I was hanging around with the guys, Logan, Kyle, Cody, and Jason, like any other day. Today we were writing a new song for the band, and I lost track of time, thus forgetting to call my mom.

"I'll see you guys later, I should be heading home now. We done for the night?" I asked around as I slipped on my coat. "Yeah, we're good for today, we got a lot done," Kyle said as he turned towards the door. "Hey," Logan said catching up to me, "I'll give you a ride home." We quickly got in his truck and were off.

The ride was filled with a comfortable silence, the drive wasn't that far to my house. Sighing I turned to Logan, "Hey, thanks for this. Do you think we have anything good started tonight or was that all talk?" I tried to make conversation. "Bella, I really think we got some good stuff tonight thanks to miss writer here. And forget about the ride, it's my pleasure," he said with a smile.

When we pulled up to my street I saw a lot of emergancy vehicles parke along the street. I just looked at Logan who looked confused. Some cops were standing outside my house the time Logan pulled into the driveway. The officer made his way over to the truck.

"Are you Miss. Isabella Swan?" asked the officer. "Yes, please call me Bella. May I ask what the problem is? Where is my mother?" I was starting to panic, I haven't talked to my mom all night. "Miss, I have some bad news. We'd like for you to come down to the station to talk in private," he motioned towards the police car as he said this.

"Bella, I'll come with you if you'd like so you wo--" I cut Logan off right there, fully paniced. "Where is my mom? Mom! Mom, where are you!" I was going into hysterics. "Mom! Mo--" I watched as the paramedics wheeled out a body from my house.

Realization quickly hit me when I noticed the look the cop was giving me. That was my mom, something happened while I was with the guys. Logan turned towards the cop. "Sir, is it alright if I come with Bella to the station? I don't want her to be alone right now," the cop just nodded as he walked over to the cruiser.

I broke down crying, right as the paramedics wheeled by me. As I was about to hit the floor I felt two strong arms catch me. I looked up to see Logan's tear-stained face, and pulled him into a long hug.

After what felt like forever, Logan broke away from the hug. "Bella, we need to go with the officers and talk about what's going to happen now. Are you going to be okay?" he was holding my shoulders, looking straight into my eyes. Holding back a sob I said, "Yeah, lets get this over and done with," we silently walked over to the cop car.

Down at the station the cops were explaining what happened while Logan was calling all the other guys and filling them in. "Alright, Bella. Now we don't know what the cause of death yet, but the paramedics said that she had a bullet wound to the head. Do you by any chance know if your mother had a gun anywhere in your house?" It felt like I was being interrogated for my mothers own death.

"No, not that I am aware of. Did you find a-a gun?" I stumbled out as the officer wrote down what I'd said. "No, there were no traces of a gun on the property. But, there were signs of forced entry. Do you know of anyone that would want to hurt your mother, or you for that matter?" The officer asked intently.

"No, no one I know would ever want to hurt my mom, let alone me," I looked at Logan for support, he stood up. "I think that should be all today. Considering Bella's loss, I think she needs to go home and rest. Not be questioned after just hearing about her mothers death," he said as he slowly approached me.

Logan and I left the station soon after that, he insisted that I stay at his place for the night, not wanting me to be alone. I agreed and we headed for his house. When we got to Logans place, all the other guys were already there, they looked so sad, all of them had tears in their eyes, trying hard not to let them fall.

"I'm so sorry Bella," Kyle said as he ran towards me with his arms wide open. It was so inviting, I wrapped my arms around him for the comfort. Soon after everyone had hugged me we all sat down for the night. I layed across the couch, Kyle and Logan on either side of me and Cody and Jason sitting on the floor below me. Kyle and Jason were talking about what was going to happen to me while Logan stroked my hair to sooth me. I felt so at peace, I quickly let sleep take over me.

_**  
Dream:**_

_  
I was sitting at the dinning room table watching my mom cook dinner when a loud bang came from the door. "Bella, sweetie. Could you please get that for me?" she asked turning to face me. I went over to the door, seeing no car in the driveway I got curious._

_  
I swung open the door to reveal a man all dressed in black holding a black leather brief case. "Um, hello. What can I do for you?" I asked somewhat confused. I have never seen this man before. "Where is Renee?" He asked in a serious, all business tone. I looked back to the kitchen wondering where my mom knew this guy from. "She's not available at the moment. Would you like me to tell her that you stopped by mister," I asked as he took a look around the house. "No," and with that he turned to leave._

_  
Heading back to the kitchen, I couldn't get that guy out of my head. "Bella, honey are you okay? Who was at the door anyways?" My mom asked waving a hand in front of my face. "Huh? What? Oh, sorry mom. Um, just this guy in all black asking for you. I told him you weren't available and he just left. Kinda creepy if you ask me," I picked at my food as I told her about the mystery guy. "Oh," was all she said her face going slightly pale._

_  
A loud bang sounded from downstairs later that night. Being the curious girl I am, I throw on my robe and quietly creep down the stairs, to see what made that noise. The first thing I noticed was the man from before standing over my moms body. My mom wasn't moving, he looked over at me as one of the stair boards creaked. He quickly came rushing to me._

_  
He grabbed me by the throat screaming at me. "You tell anyone what you say here tonight, I will hunt you down and kill you too. You got that little girl?" He asked shaking my shoulders. I couldn't talk, my eyes kept dashing back between my mom on the ground and the man threatening me, all I could do was nod my head. He released me and left the house running. I fell to the ground._

_  
Crawling over to my moms body I started to scream out to her. "MOM! MOM! Can you hear me? Oh God please, no. Mom wake up, MOM!"_

_**  
End Dream**_

I was startled awake from my dream kicking and screaming. Logan was now rushing to my side shaking my shoulders calling my name. "Bella, Bella, are you okay? It was only a dream. You're safe now, nothing will ever happen to you," he said as he pulled me into a hug, I just started to cry all over again.

I was too afraid to go back to sleep, but I told the guys that I was okay and for them to go and get some rest themselves. I was still overly confused about my dream. Who was this guy? And what was he doing in my dreams? All questions I don't know the answers to, but I'm sure going to try to find out. How is this guy and my moms murder connected?

**  
A Week Later.**

After the funeral was over, I silently went back to my old house to pack my things. The officer had informed me that I would have to live with my father in Forks, Washington due to the fact that I was still under age. Placing the last of my luggage in the back of Logans truck, I took one last look at the house and slipped into the passenger seat, heading for the airport and my dad.

Getting off the airplane at Forks International was different. The first thing I noticed was that it was pouring rain outside, and there was no sun to be seen for a while. This just made me more depressed, I really liked the sun, it always made me smile, but all this rain just brought down my mood considerably.

I noticed Charlie right away, all the pictures my mom had of him helped out, and walked over to him. "Bella, is that you honey?" Charlie asked eying me. I blushed looking down and nodded. "Wow, honey you look more like your mother each and everyday," he said walking us over to the baggage claim.

After grabbing my bags we headed out to Charlies cruiser, we is the police chief of Forks, and put all the bags in the trunk. The car ride to my new house was quiet, which I liked, and I assume Charlie did too, he didn't seem bothered by the silence. Pulling up to the new house I took a deep breath and headed for the house.

Unpacking didn't take too long considering I didn't have that many things with me. Earlier that week I had talked to Charlie and he told me just to bring a few things and told me that I could always buy more things here. When I was finished packing I looked around my new room, _this is going to take some getting use to,_ I thought as I took a seat on my bed.

Later that night Charlie came up to my room. "Bella, honey, I was just coming to let you know that you will be going to Forks High tomorrow to start back up at school. You should go to sleep soon, to get a good nights sleep," he said as he walked back down to his room, shutting the door. I groaned thinking of going to school, and being the new girl all over again. Sighing I climbed into my bed and went to sleep.

The first night since my mothers murder I haven't had a nightmare, so I woke with a start. Forgetting where I was for a moment I started to panic, then spotted my clothes on the dresser along with a note from Charlie. I quickly read it.

_**  
Good Morning Honey!**_

_**I hope you have a good first day at school.**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be there to wish you well in person,**_

_**just know that the high school is off of the main highway.**_

_**Try and make new friends, and have a great day!**_

_**See you when I get home.**_

_**Love ya lots,**_

_**Charlie.**_

I looked to the side of the note and saw a set of keys. Confused I looked back to the note to see if it explained what they were for, turning over the note I read:

_**  
P.S. I see you have found the truck keys.**_

_**Yes, that's right, truck keys.**_

_**There is a present in the driveway for you,**_

_**I hope you like it, be safe and stay out of trouble.**_

_**With Love (Again),**_

_**Charlie.**_

I quickly rushed downstairs to the driveway, still in my PJ's, and saw a white Avalanche sitting there with a red ribbon on it. I ran screaming over to it, not noticing the neighbours around me, and threw the door open to jump in.

After about 10 minutes in my new truck I noticed I was still in my PJ's, and was heading back to the house to change for school. Climbing out of the truck I stopped dead in my tracks, standing not even three feet away from me was a short pixie-like girl giggling at me.

**An: This is a new story that i had in a dream. Reviews are always welcome :)**

**Love Always,**

**Bella Kristina.**


	2. First Day

**  
Chapter 2:_ First Day._**

_  
Previously: Climbing out of the truck I stopped dead in my tracks, standing not even three feet away from me was a short pixie-like girl giggling at me._

The girl stopped laughing when she noticed I spotted her. I still stared at her as she made her way over to me. "Hi, sorry 'bout that. My name's Alice. You must be Bella. Charlie mentioned you'd be moving here," Alice said as she held out a hand. I shook it smiling. "Yeah, that's me. And if you don't mind me asking, but what are you doing here?" She just laughed.

"Oh, I live in the house next door, and saw you run out to your new truck. Do you like it? I helped Charlie pick it out, but all he told me was that you like'd trucks," she was watching my reaction to see if I liked it. "I don't like it," her face dropped, "I love it," I finished watching her beam with delight. "I guess I better get ready for school. See you there," she called as she headed back to her house.

Stepping out of the shower, I still had no idea what I wanted to wear to school today. Sighing, I headed for my closet. Grabbing a pair of Low-Rise, tight jeans and a red, fitted shirt, I quickly got dressed. Fixing my hair was easy.

Taking one last look in the mirror I sighed, _it's as good as it's ever going to get,_ I thought as I walked back down to my truck, grabbing my bag on the way. _**(An: Bella is really pretty, but she has very low self-esteem. She thinks that she isn't that great looking and that's why she's never had a boyfriend only guy friends. Also another reason she doesn't have girlfriends, they are all jealous of her good looks.)**_

Spotting the 'Forks High' sign I pulled into the parking lot to find it already pretty full of students. Looking for a spot, I finally noticed one and pulled into it. Everyone quickly turned to look at me now. Looking back and forth between the car beside me and my truck. I was so confused, I just shook my head and headed for the office.

When I entered the office, I came face to face with a short woman with red hair. "Well hello dear, what can I do for you today?" she asked with a smile appearing on her face. "Oh, I'm Isabella Swan, and I'm new here and I was wondering if you had my schedule?" I asked her as understanding dawned on her face.

"Of course, Charlies daughter. Here you go dear, please have all your teachers sign this," she said handing me a green slip of paper, "And return it to me at the end of the day. Have a great first day," smiling I left the office and headed for Art, my first period class.

When I entered the room, it was empty except for the teacher sitting at the front of the classroom, I went up to her desk. "Oh, hello there. You must be Isabella Swan, welcome to the Art room. What kind of art were you looking to participate in?" Ms. Giblon asked holding a pen in her hand, most likely to write my decision down. "Oh, um, instrumental and vocal preferably. But, I'm not too picky," I replied with a smile.

She smiled back at me, "Well, it just so happens that there is a spot open in both of those sections. Is that okay if you are in both?" I nodded over joyed. Knowing I had talent in both of those areas, this should be a fun and interesting year. "Well, head to room 223, for vocal first. That is where you are going to go every morning from no on," she signed my slip, and I left her room.

Finding room 233 wasn't hard considering it was only 3 classroom doors down. When I entered this room, I noticed more students here, _now this looks like a classroom,_ I thought taking my seat. The door to the room opened and the room went quiet, wanting to know why I turned to face the door. Standing there was no other than Alice, but that's not why I was stunned. It was the God standing beside her that had me speechless, along with every other girl in the room.

Alice looked over to where I was and smiled. I smiled back, not without noticing the God looking between Alice and I. Alice came over to me, slowly followed by the God. "Bella, I didn't know you took vocal. This is going to be such a fun year," she clapped her hands cheerfully.

Then she stopped. "Oh, Bella this is my brother Edward, Edward this is our new neighbour Bella," Alice said waving a hand between the two of us. _Edward, hmm, that name seems so fitting,_ I snappd out of my thoughts when he spoke to me. "Hello Bella, it's nice to meet you," "Nice to meet you too, Edward," I blushed looking down at my notebook. Thankfully the teacher then called the class to order.

Throughout the whole period I could feel Edwards stares on me. Every time I would look up to meet his gaze, he would quickly look away smiling. This seemed to drag on for the whole period. Finally the bell sounded making me free.

Alice came bouncing over to me, "Bella, what class do you have next?" she asked hoping to have the same class again. "Oh, I have grade 12 philosophy, you?" I looked down at my paper waiting. She groaned. "I have gym right now, damn. You're taking grade 12 classes, wow. You must be really smart," she added with a laugh. I nodded, laughing as well, and walked away.

When I came to the philosiphy classroom I ran into something big and hard, sending me right to the ground on my butt. I heard a loud chuckle, startling me I looked up to see the biggest guy I have ever seen staring down at me. "Are you alright there?" he chuckled holding out a hand to me.

I gladly took it, he pulled me up so fast as though I weighed 10 pounds. "Uh, yeah. Sorry 'bout that. I guess I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He was laughing louder now. After taking time to calm himself down he looked back at me. "I think it should be me asking you if I hurt you. You took a nasty fall there. And don't worry about bumping into me," he laughed taking a seat down beside me in the class.

When we were given free time, the guy from before turned to me. "So, my name is Emmett, and you must be Bella Swan right? Man, I thought you were a junior?" he said turning his desk to face me. "Yeah, I'm Bella. And Yes, I am a junior, but I really wanted to take this class, so I signed up," He just chuckled at me again. "You really are something aren't you?" he joked around with me. Everyone in the room stopped to look at us. Just as I was about to ask why, the bell rang for lunch time.

Getting through the halls here wasn't as bad as it was back in California, _**(AN: I know Bella isn't from California, but I wanted her to be from there.) **_there you would have to squeeze through all the people. Here the halls were almost dead, everyone already making their ways into the cafeteria. After stopping at my locker I noticed Alice waiting outside the cafe for someone. When she spotted me, her face broke into a huge smile, _wow, did she really wait out here just for me?_

"Bella, there you are. I was thinking you were going to skip out on lunch. Would you like to sit with me today? I would understand if you didn't, but I thought I'd ask anyways," she seemed stressed. "Alice, of course I'll sit with you. Thanks for the offer, I thought I would have to sit by myself. That wouldn't be anywhere near as fun as sitting with you," I added with a smile. She just linked arms with me and skipped into the cafe.

Everyone in the cafe stopped dead when the noticed it was me skipping with Alice. _I really need to find out why that is,_ you could almost hear a pin drop in the place, but Alice didn't seem to notice, she just kept skipping to a table. I recognized Emmett from my class right before lunch.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled when he spotted me. Taking a seat I blushed a deep scarlet red. "Wait, how the hell do YOU know Bella?" Alice asked completely confused. Emmett just continued to laugh, leaving me to explain. "Well, Emmett is in my philosophy class and he sits beside me in there," Alice just nodded along understanding now.

We heard someone clear their throut and looked up. Standing there was Edward, but he wasn't alone. With him was the most beautiful girl I have ever seen, and another guy who look like her. The three of them just took seats around the table, the guy next to Alice, and the girl next to Emmett, leaving Edward to sit next to me.

I looked from the boy to the girl, "Um, are you two brother and sister? Twins?" I asked. Everyone laughed at me, "How's you know that? Are you a mind reader?" the girl teased. "Oh, by the way. My name is Rosalie, but you can call me Rose. And this is Jasper, but you can call him Jazz," she introduced with a smile on her face.

Emmett just wrapped his arm around her proudly. I smiled watching them, they seemed so happy. Jasper then did the same thing with Alice, you could see the love coming off of him. I smiled and looked down, when I looked back up I found Edward looking at me.

When I met his eyes, I couldn't look away, it was as if his eyes were pulling me in. He didn't look away either, neither one of us breaking the contact for a good time. When I heard the bell ring, I jumped right out of my chair, Edward chuckling at me. Only then did I realize that we were staring at each other for 30 minutes. Looking to the others at the table, they were all looking at us with smiles on their faces, they noticed us watching each other as well. Blushing I quickly headed out to my next class.

Now I have instrumental, my last form of art today. Again making my way into the classroom I did a quick scan of the room, looking around my eyes landed on a pair of green eyes and I immediately knew who that was. Smiling I looked up to see him smiling at me too, patting the seat next to him. I made my way over to the desk and sat down.

In the middle of Mr. Joes lesson, he was telling us all the rules for instrumental class and what we have to know and do to pass this year, I saw a piece of paper slide across the desk and under my hand. Picking it up I read it.

**  
'_This class is so boring, What instrument do you play anyways?' -Edward._**

_  
'Yeah, I already know this stuff from my old school. It's the same everywhere you go. And I play the guitar, and a bit of the piano. You?' -Bella._

_**  
'I play the piano and guitar as well, but the other way around. I play piano way more than I play the guitar. Where did you move here from?' -Edward.**_

_  
'Oh, that's cool. And I moved here from California. It's so much different here than it is there. There really isn't all the much sun here, which sucks.' -Bella_

_**  
'That's so cool that you're from California. I wish I could go there someday. What about your friends weren't they sad that you had to leave? And what about your boyfriend? I bet you he's going nuts without you there.' -Edward.**_

_  
'Hmm, well I suppose my friends are kinda bummed. We had a band together and I was the writer. And who said I have a boyfriend? Damn, I wish I did, but sadly no, I don't have a boyfriend. What about you? Where was your girlfriend at lunchtime? Everyone else had someone, so where was she?' -Bella._

_**  
'What! You don't have a boyfriend, I find that hard to believe. Someone as sweet and beautiful as you should have a boyfriend. And to answer your question, I don't have a girlfriend, I'm the only one in the group that doesn't have someone. That has never bothered me before, just seeing them happy was all that was great to me. I just hope that some day I have something like their relationships.' -Edward.**_

_  
'Damn, the girls here are stupid if none of them want to be your girlfriend, you are so fun and sweet, and extremely good-looking ;) And yes, I hope that I someday find someone as special as the others. They seem really happy. Now lets get going the bell just rang.' -Bella._

Edward read the last note and just smiled as he headed out the door, leaving me alone in the room. I took a deep breath and walked to my last class of the day, which happened to be my worst, gym.

Gym was never my thing, I have never been good at any sports. I was relieved to find that we weren't playing today, but we were going to hang out and get our gym uniforms. This was much better than hurting myself, and mainly others. No matter what the sport I always wind up hurting myself, and if not me someone else. I was happy when the final bell rang for the day, _finally free!!,_ I screamed in my head walking to the office.

I handed my slip fully signed by all my teachers, and left the office. Climbing into my truck I looked to my right and saw Edward, Alice and Emmett climbing into the car beside me. I smiled remembering that we were next door neighbours. Driving home was peaceful, all the way taking in all of Forks around me.

Pulling up to the house I found the driveway empty, Charlie was still at work. I locked up the truck and headed to the door. Grabbing the key from the mailbox, I unlocked the door and shut it behind me. In my room I turned on my computer to check my e-mails. I had two new inboxs, 1 from Logan, and 1 from Kyle. I sighed opening Logans first.

_**  
Dearest Bella,**_

_**  
How are you? I haven't talk to you since you moved. Are you going to the school there? Damn, now I'm not even there to protect you from all of the boys that will be throwing themselves at you. And trust me Bella they will be. I never really understood why you didn't date while you were here. But I never regret meeting you. I don't know how my life would have turned out without you in it. I miss you Jelly Belly. I think I'm just going to come and visit soon, I con't stand another day without seeing you. The guys all say hi too. They all miss you too. We miss our lead singer.**_

_**  
Love, Logan.**_

_**P.S. Give me a call and we can talk, I really miss you honey. Can't wait to see you.**_

I smiled when I finished reading Logans e-mail, typical Logan. Trying to be strong, but you can tell that he really misses me. And I miss him so much too, I miss them all. Thinking about all of them, tears started to form in my eyes. I then opened Kyles e-mail and read what he had to say.

_**  
Bella,**_

_**  
Damn, I miss you soo much. I mean like a lot. I don't know how the group is going to survive without you, it's like you were the glue, and now we are falling apart. I swear to God, I'm thinking about just packing up and moving out there to be near you. Things are too different without you. I miss things the way they use to be. That means even the days where we would just sit there and play video games, it's just not the same without you.**_

_**  
Missing you so much, Kyle.**_

_**P.S. Logan really misses you. I caught him just sitting outside your old place crying. Seeing this just made me realize that we have to visit soon. Call me.**_

Now the tears continued to fall down my cheeks. Hearing about Logan made me feel loved, not that I didn't already, I knew all the guys loved me like a sister, but this was different. I heard the downstairs door slam shut, knowing Charlie was home, I closed my computer screen and headed down to great him.

Walking down the stairs I came to a stop, staring in the room, Charlie wasn't alone. Charlie had brought someone into the house I have never met. I was scared.

**An: Here is the second chapter, it's only starting. Don't be too hard on me. Review, please. :)**

**Love Always,**

**Bella Kristina.**


End file.
